The Broken Fist
Steps # Speak with Gurb the Master Weaponsmith in West Freeport #* Get 50 ferrite clusters before moving on to the next step, otherwise you will have to redo it when you have the clusters # Speak with a Dervish craftsman in the Dervish camp in the Commonlands (1408.57, -16.69, 278.78) # Head back to Juggernaunt Gymnasium and speak with Big Boss. # Head to Jarsath Wastes and speak with Borga Rallok in the Skyfire mountains ( -2344.44, 230.81, 1130.86) ## Speak with him again when you are ready to fight and he will spawn three level 82 an iksar spirit soldiers that are a single group ## Kill the spirit soldiers then speak to Borga Rallok again # Head to Chardok and make your way down deep into the Chardok Palace to find the four giant stones ## The first three stones are found in the hidden library section of the Palace. To get into this section, you need to collect three encyclopedia books from the two rooms in the upstairs sections of the palace. Once you have the three books, head downstairs. Open the hidden wall by clicking on the lever behind a Gorowyn palace adjutant (or it's named equivalent). Hail Re'Adon. He will open up a hidden section of wall. ### Follow him down past two hidden walls then continue until you enter a circular room with no exit. This is the location of the first giant stone, found on the floor at 906, -66, 545. ### Next, look for a clickable book on the first shelf called Passage to Oblivion. It can appear on any of the bookshelves. Click it to open another hidden passage. At the bottom of this passage there will be a room to the left and right. The second and third giant stones are found in these rooms on the first shelf of the bookshelves, lying flat. ###* 2: 870, -78, 602 (Left room) ###* 3: 971, -78, 605 (Right room) ## The last stone is found in the room to the north of the Queen's Chamber behind a golem. Make you way out of the library and head west into a room with no exit. At the back of the room will be a lever to pull, which opens a section of wall to the north. Head north past the Queen's Chamber (which is to the west). In the northernmost room, you will find the giant stone standing against the wall at 1083, -50, 80. # Next, track down the Guardians of the Four Arms of Gorynn and take their amulets. ## "a powerful man that lives around furry elephants" ##* You will need 5 Fiery Magma Infusions for the next step. These are made by provisioners through a recipe sold at the Danak Shipyard by Eviss Ryiss at location: -102, -41, 1108. The recipe is no trade, so the provisioner must purchase it themselves. ### Head to Everfrost and start heading to Permafrost. In the sea outside of Permafrost, head to the island at location: 162, -38, -1696. When you step onto the island, Einar McPherson will appear. Hail Einar McPherson with your 5 drinks and he will spawn as a 82^^^ (may also be 85^^^). Kill him. ## "an orc standing on a cliff" ##* You might want to head to Sebilis before the Clefts so you don't have to speak with him twice - there is no update on the first hail ### Head to the Clefts of Rujark. Head up to the third level. Halfway up a cliff on a ledge at location: -68, 38, -66 will be Champion Gorlok . Drop down from the third level to hail him. He wants the claws and recipe of a Sathirian lizard monk master. ### Head to Sebilis and kill A Broken Shackle Instructor or his named counterpart Grand Master Sathaz (Loc: 88, -11, 203). He will eventually drop a recipe: "The Legends of Fyst" (doesn't drop every time). ### Scribe the recipe and make the "Claws of Fyst", which requires an ebon cluster. ### Return to Champion Gorlok and hail him. He will respawn as a 84^^^. Kill him for the update. ## "the gluttonous giant" ### In Fens of Nathsar, head to the beach north of the Field of Bones. Follow the shore line to the north west until you see a large bucket on the ground (Loc: -985, -400, -2904 - Waypoint doesn't show up on the map, but a glowing trail will appear when you're close enough, just keep following the beach to the west). Click this bucket to receive the sub-quest "A Big Fish Bowl". Head to Jarsath Wastes, and hunt the sharks and swordfish in the harbor to complete this quest. Once you've completed the quest, head back to Fens and click on the bucket once again. A giant (Granitegrip) will walk down the beach very slowly towards the full bucket and attack you. The giant can be between 80^^^ and 85^^^. Kill the giant for your update. ## "the ogre gladiator" ### Head to The Feerrott back near Cazic-Thule. Around the location: -1801, -10, 759, you will find Ogg Kryn'Rok wandering around. Hail and challenge her for the amulet - she will tell you a story of how she lost it to another. This updates this portion of the quest. # Go to Kunzar Jungle and head up the river to the top of the first waterfall. There will be an empty building at Loc: 421, 46, -297 where The Big Boss (81^^^) will appear when you get near. Hail and go through his dialogue, then hail him again and kill him. After killing Strongman, head to Skyfire Mountains to speak to Borga Rallok. # (Notes) Chelsith - Kill Majora Leviathora. Click chest in the water in the wall of Majora's pit. Talk to Borga Rallok to start the Mythical quest. Rewards * Gorynn's Fist